Everyday Scenes
by kira1725
Summary: A group of unrelated oneshots based off of the beautiful Hetalia fanart on the internet. All different types of pairings and stories. I update with a new chapter every one to three days.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is basically a bunch of oneshots based off of very well done fanart that I have found on the internet as inspiration. No, I don't know if this is what the artist was thinking or what everyone else gets out of the picture, this is just what I think when I see it, not to offend this is your work of art, please tell me so I can give you credit (and also so I can praise you on your great skills!)._

_URL to Pic(or at least where I got it) : __ 25 .media__. /tumblr_lsi6knXA4E1qjr5tro1_ _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the art this is based off of or Hetalia_

_Chapter one_

It was always better to tell the people they were college kids. It was their own secret identity, the one that they shared together, for they both had many other secret identities so the world would not find out about who they really were. I mean, who would really believe that two normal looking nineteen year olds were actually countries? People would probably freak out and not understand and there would be chaos and anarchy and Los Angeles street riots and all this stuff that made it easier if they had aliases (It was also just really fun).

It was quite a while ago that they agreed for this secret identity they would use their names, but they were college kids studying in Vancouver, America in geology and Canada in atmospheric science. The major perk of this was getting into attractions for reduced prices.

Now, America may be described as being dense, and for a lot of things he really was, but he knew Canada and wasn't as dense when it came to his brother. America always knew when to cheer his brother up or just to hang out with him. Due to the work that they did for their countries, they were stressed out a lot and usually didn't get that much free time.

So, it wasn't unusual for America to be at Canada's doorstep at six in the morning all dressed up to go and asking if Canada would like to go to the Atlanta aquarium. He knew his brother really liked nature and fish and all that cool stuff and Atlanta _did _just get that new aquarium which was not the biggest aquarium in the world.

Canada smiled, knowing these times didn't happen very often. Quickly pulling on some jeans, a blue backpack, and a Canadian jacket (another reason to say they were from Canada, Canada only seemed to own jackets with the Canadian flag plastered all over it), he started to walk to the living room where America was waiting. That was where he picked up Kumajirou and started out the door.

The flight to Atlanta didn't seem that long as per usual the two countries would chat up different strangers. It was quite entertaining. Reason number two that they said they were Canadian: America could try his Canadian accent (Eh?) and sometimes when they both wanted to mess people up, they would talk in French to each other and say the most humiliating stuff to see how many people would understand them. They would commonly do this in other languages as well.

Mostly people were going on vacation or visiting relatives, mostly to the south due to the cold weather. The countries made up that they were going to the new aquarium in Atlanta so that they could get some research on a ground breaking new study. Some asked about the bear that Canada was holding, and America would mouth to them that his brother couldn't sleep without it, which would make Canada lightly hit him on the shoulder.

They finally arrived at the aquarium in the middle of downtown Atlanta. Quietly America explained that Coca Cola was going to do some big construction just right across from the aquarium and that it would be open in a couple of years. He said it was top secret (which Canada highly doubted and would probably go look it up on the internet later) and that it was going to feature coca cola products from around the world for people to try. All Canada could think was about when America was going to drag him to see _that_.

After buying tickets (At reduced student prices, of course!) and actually walking into the aquarium, both countries could say they were impressed. There was a huge tank in the middle of the room and it held so many fishes and aquatic life that they couldn't even believe how big it was at first. There was glass everywhere and so much water. They stared at awe when near the back of the aquarium when the walk way had it so the aquarium was on the both sides and on the ceiling. Canada and America spent a good twenty minutes just staring at the ceiling.

In the back of the building it wasn't as crowded as the front was. This tank held sharks and small whales and smaller fishes all in one tank. America decided to touch the glass, which Canada warned him to not do like a thousand times. As he did, a whale swam by and noticed the hand. America crouched down to put his hand in the path that the whale was swimming. The whale came up and faced America's hand. Canada was standing there in awe as the America quickly fished out his phone from his pocket to take a picture, thankfully remembering to turn the flash off.

"Do you think that it really sees me?" America asked, smiling and looking directly at the whale's eyes because right now it was almost like it was looking through America's soul. Canada crouched down as well next to his brother.

"Maybe, I don't know." Kumajirou put his paws on the glass, which the whale went to next. Now the whale had seen many of these creatures that walked on two legs and smiled when they saw him, but never one that looked like some white puff ball.

After the whale left to go on its merry way to the food area, Canada and America soon left, feeling quite satisfied with their trip. They were back at the airport due to them both having work the next day and needing to get back to their respectable capitals. They waved to each other as they left, knowing they had a good time and wishing that more times like that could happen. These times were when Canada wasn't actually being forgotten by others and when America didn't have the stress his country was under on his shoulders. It was good times like these, far and few, but worth it.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I decided to do this one first due to it being the fourth of July (Happy Birthday America!) and also because Canada day was also just three days ago._

_If you would like me to write a oneshot based off your fanart or a fanart you have seen, send me a link and I'll see what I can do._

_Thank you for Reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the picture used._

URL to pic: member_ ? mode=medium&illust _id= 21427311

Truth be told, Lily really wanted to go to San Francisco alone. She had finally convinced her brother/guardian for a trip, but he refused to let her go by herself. Vash had argued that she was just a young naïve girl, one that had never been out of their small town in California, and that just because she was now a legal adult after turning eighteen, she was still too young to go to the city by herself.

So, that left her and her brother going to San Francisco together and not by herself. She was an _adult_ for goodness sakes! Handling a few days in the city would have been fine… How was he ever let her go to the east coast for college in a few months by herself!

Now Lily was young, but very sophisticated for her age. While other girls would probably want to go to clubs and pick up cute boys and go to the beach, Lily wanted to go see museums and fascinating places. But, like the other girls, she did love to shop.

The first two days were filled with going to various museums and seeing some historical sights. The ending of the second day saw them going to the water and swimming at Lily's urging. Thankfully, Vash usually sat back and did whatever Lily wanted to do and didn't complain, but swimming was usually a different matter. Vash didn't like to show his skin, but with his sister's pleading, he could refuse her.

It was then that Lily expressed her interest in seeing Chinatown. There was always something so foreign and different about the eastern Asian world that just fascinated her. In her small town were no Asian restaurants and no one really knew much about it. That was why she was so excited to know there was such a thing as a Chinatown when she had searched the internet about where to go in the big city.

The next day she arrived around midday with her brother to the beginning of where the small Chinatown was supposed to be. It was more than she ever thought it would be. It held the most beautiful fabrics and ornate looking buildings. There were fruits and vegetable stands everywhere, along with other unique food that the young girl had ever seen. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw everything from teapots to baskets to noodles to fish being sold.

The first thing that came to her mind was that she had magically transported to a busy street somewhere in the middle of Beijing. It was just so many new sights, new textures, new smells, new sounds, new tastes, new _everything_.

After a small detour to a museum, more of a welcome center, Lily was ready to meander her way through the eclectic wares of the stores and stalls. She started off, Vash three steps behind, exploring the jungle of the new exotic things.

The most exotic sight in the area had to be _Lily_. Dressed in a pink dress that may have been from an English garden tea party back in the 1800s, complete with a blue bow in her hair, her fashion attracted the interest of many locals. Not that the young girl could even imagine that they would be fascinated with her, but Vash knew what they were looking at and was ready to pounce into action if the situation called for it.

After going through many shops and more sets of teapots than the blondes could ever count, they decided to stop and eat. As they had never had Chinese food, other than the few recipes that Lily had tried to make at home, the blending of the sauces created a taste that was very different than she could ever imagine. They both found it quite delectable.

Two stores later, Lily found an opportunity to wander off from Vash. _Finally, _a chance to do something without her big brother breathing down her neck. Lily loved her brother, but she need to break free. Vash was busing looking at some merchandise, some guns probably, in the back of the store, so Lily promptly went across the street and around the bend.

What she found were some of the stores having carts in front of them to sell their wares. Curiously, the young girl made her way to one of the carts that sold the most ornate umbrellas along with some jewelry. She noticed how some of the jewelry was a greenish color, remembering from one of her classes about jade being green.

"Finding everything you need, aru?" A voice asked her. She turned to find a young Chinese man with his long brown hair in a ponytail standing behind her. He was taller than her and couldn't be older than his really early twenties, but Lily could tell he was older than her. The man was leaning of the cart and along with the question, the young girl concluded that he worked the cart.

"No, I'm just browsing." The girl answered politely, turning to the beautiful hand crafted umbrellas. "These are very beautiful umbrellas, unique."

"Finest in Chinatown." He said, smiling at her.

"I love the ones especially of the women in the pretty cloths. Their dresses are so pretty and I've never seen that type of dress before." Lily gestured, never pointing, at one of the umbrellas on display.

"Well, I've never seen such a dress like yours on anyone before, aru." The man said. The comment made the young girl turn a little bit in embarrassment, not one to take compliments well. She wondered if the man noticed.

"Thank you." She said, remembering her manners. She held out her hand. "I'm Lily."

"Yao." The man took her hand, remembering not to bow and use the western way of meeting people.

The two talked a bit about Yao's wares and a little about Chinatown. Lily revealed that she was here on a graduation trip and Yao admitted to working for his uncle for the summer so that he could pay for college come fall. They had the fact that they were both attending colleges on the east coast in common. She liked talking to someone with someone so diverse, but her joy soon ended when she spotted her brother, not doubt about to spot her.

"It was nice talking to you, but I'm afraid that my brother is waiting for me." Lily said, hoping to not be rude by stopping the easy flow of conversation so abruptly. Yao understood, but stopped Lily from leaving quite yet.

Slowly the man leaned forward, taking his hand to brush the gap between her hair and her cheek, holding eye contact with her the entire time. Lily didn't know whether to blush madly or appear frightened, so she tried to do both. He smiled before pulling his hand back and revealing a beautiful piece of the green jewelry in his hand.

"Jade." The girl stated in awe. Yao gently took the girls hand and placed the jewelry in her hand.

"It represents good luck." He said. Lily smiled, clasping the jewel, before she felt a tug on the right of her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Her brother asked, pulling her away from the cart and Yao. Lily, not strong enough to struggle, went with him. Looking back for a second, she saw Yao waving at her, and she waved back. "You shouldn't have left my side. Did that man do anything to you?" Vash kept questioning her.

Lily made no attempts to answer, looking at the figurine in her hand and tucked inside one the holes where the stone weaved together was a small piece of paper. Still being dragged, she smiled at the phone number written on the paper.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This was a request and I actually had to read the "Eastward Road" to understand this couple. I've grown to like it. If you want to request a picture, send it to me and I'll see what I can do._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_URL to pic: www. weheartit tag/ gakuen (It is the eigth one down and to the right, the one of the trio eating.)_

"…and so in the end the English ended up burning Joan of Arc at the stake." The young woman told the class. While most were diligently writing notes from the lecture and power points, some were sleeping.

Near the back corner was the infamous trio that students and teachers alike had to keep an eye on, albeit for different reasons. Students saw them as enigmas of who they wanted to be or at least date, no matter what their gender was. Teachers saw them as troublemakers, hooligans.

"Who cares?" One of the trio, Gilbert, asked, putting his platinum blonde hair on the desk and turning right to the blonde Frenchman, Francis, next to him.

"I think it's romantic, I bet she was beautiful." Francis said. The German boy looked at the French boy with his mouth open in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"What the fuck? Are you _really_ talking about some girl in France from like a hundred thousand years ago?"

"Maybe, but I'd make love to her." Francis winked at the other boy. "Ms. Karpusi, too." The other boy laughed.

"I'd tap that." The boy turned to the last of the trio, Antonio. "Would you do Ms. Karpusi?"

"Tap that? No. Make love to her, probably." Antonio rationalized. Unlike his two friends who only 'made love' to others, Gilbert just fucked them, no feelings. There was a voice coming from the right side of the group.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" The voice belonged to the Greek boy, Heracles Karpusi, who happened to be the Ms. Karpusi's son.

"You know you want to, too." Gilbert smirked while wiggling his eyebrows, making the Greek make a disgusted face and turning back to the lesson.

"That Angelique girl, too." Francis commented, staring at the girl who was at the front of the room.

"Fish girl?" Gilbert asked, looking her up and down and then nodding in agreement with the Frenchman. Antonio stretched out his arms in front of him.

"It's because she speaks French, isn't it?" Antonio asked. Francis chuckled, which was an obvious 'yes' to the other two.

"What are you three talking about?" Ms. Karpusi asked the three boys with her eyebrow arched up. She had trained herself throughout her years of teaching to actually hear what kids were saying, even in the back of the classroom. This conversation was particularly one she wished she hadn't really heard what they were saying.

"Nothing." All three of them said at once. The bell rang for lunch and the students stood up to leave. The trio made their way up to the school's roof. They were the only ones that ate up their and were quite glad that they were alone, even if for only forty-five minutes. Usually the trio were talked to by so many students or just people in general that they rarely got time to actually spend alone together.

Now Francis knew that Antonio and Gilbert were especially glad for the relative peace and quiet the roof gave them. Antonio had a huge family which always made the house feel alive, but left little personal space. Add in that Lovino, an Italian kid who was very close to Antonio, decided that he hated his family and has become an addition to Antonio's family, well, Antonio never got time to himself. On the other hand, Gilbert had to deal with his brother and parents and now his cousin had come to live with them in their small house, no one was really happy with that arrangement.

Like everyday, Gilbert only brought potato chips, because he was not going to eat cafeteria food and he practically lived off pizza and chips. Antonio only brought juice boxes, since his huge family had a lot of little kids which results in a lot of juice boxes at home. Francis never really felt like eating, so he just brought magazines to fill the time and give them something to talk about.

The second the food was out Gilbert reached into his pocket to fish out his Ipod and change it to an awesome song (they were all awesome songs since they were on _his_ Ipod, but he was looking for a specific awesome song) and put the ear buds in his ear. If their school allowed Ipods and music, then Gilbert would be with his music twenty-seven hours of the day. Antonio put on his headphones as well, but these were old-fashioned ones and connected to a CD player, he just liked it better than an Ipod.

"Francis, why do you read such girly magazines?" Gilbert asked, making a face of disgust while going through the stacks of mags, only daring to touch a few of them by the tips of his fingers. He wondered where Francis even got something called _Tiger Beat._

"They're not girly." Francis insisted, holding up one of the magazines. It was black and had a rock vibe to it.

"Yes, but it has _One Direction_ on it!" This made Gilbert cringe more before taking the glossy papers and hurling over the side of the roof. Francis glared at the white haired man while Antonio was looking slightly bored and drinking his juice box.

The two boys started hurling hurtful, colorful words at each other accompanied by little shoves until there was a group of laughter coming from the area over the ledge. The three boys stood up and leaned over, only to see that a group of girls (led by that Elizabeta girl who had practically moved into Gilbert's house when his cousin did) huddling around the magazine.

"We didn't know you were into _this _type of thing." Elizabeta smirked. The group laughed as she took a picture with her phone of the magazine with the trio in the background. "Can't wait for this to hit Facebook." The trio turned to look at each other for a second.

"We have to get that cell phone!" Gilbert exclaimed, leading the trio down the stairs and through the halls before their reputations were ruined.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_For those who don't know:*Joan of Arc was a religious girl who saw visions given to her by God and helped the French try to defeat the English(During one war or another with them going against each other). *Tiger Beat is a gossip celebrity magazine that is meant for tweens and utterly ridiculous(I know because I had one when I was young). *One Direction is the tween/teen singing sensation right now from the UK._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_URL to pic: __ www . Pixiv member_ ?mode =medium&i llust_id =12124536_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

This whole situation was Turkey's fault. _He_ was the one that _had_ to rummage through Egypt's kitchen and inform Egypt that he was out of cinnamon. Quietly, because Egypt was nothing but quiet, Egypt nodded and wrote down the ingredient on his list of things to get the next time he had to go to the market. Turkey then proceeded to eat sixty percent of Egypt's food including all of the desserts and all of the meat.

A few days later, Greece came to visit Egypt. It was a normal visit until Greece saw the list of ingredients that Egypt needed and told the quiet nation that he knew where to get the _best _cinnamon. _Apparently_, Greece sat near Belgium who was going on and on about different foods and that she had the best cinnamon dessert from Spain. Spain _apparently _made his churros with the best cinnamon which he had gotten from Austria. Austria _apparently _got his cinnamon from Vietnam. Vietnam _apparently _grew the best cinnamon.

Greece arranged for Belgium to call Spain to call Austria to call Vietnam so that he could get some cinnamon from Egypt. _Apparently, _just going to the market down the street wasn't good enough.

Generally, Egypt loved to go to the market to get spices. There was one not too far from his house where traders still made the long trek through the desert to get the products to his country. It wasn't really necessary, but they still did.

When he was younger and Ancient Egypt, his mother, was still alive, they would go to the market together. His mother would always pick up all the spices and hold it up to Egypt's nose so that the fragrance would tickle his nose. After smelling it, she would tell him all about which spice it was and what it was used for.

As time went by it was like a game to the very young Egypt. He finally won one day when he could identify every spice not just by smell, but also taste. Egypt could identify every spice from cinnamon to aniseed to cumin to thyme to dill. The types of markets that Egypt now goes to still holds those memories of spices and his mother, but mostly his mother.

Egypt didn't really want to go through the hassle of meeting a nation just so that he could have some spices, but Greece wouldn't take no for an answer, even when he did say something about his mother and he knew about his and Greece's connections to their mothers, and that is how he ended up waiting before the next world meeting waiting for Vietnam.

Now, Egypt, if he could help it, didn't talk. There were a few people he would say sentences to (for example, Greece and Turkey), but they were also the people that could understand him without him saying any words. He only talked to people he felt comfortable with, never with anybody else. Hopefully, this exchange wouldn't take many words.

He saw Vietnam walking down the hallway before she reached him. There was no doubt that she had an air of confidence around her as she walked. The Asian girl held herself in a high manner and it definitely showed in the way she presented herself to others. Although never meeting her himself, he knew the other nations knew her to be a little 'headstrong'. The girl headed towards the African nation, stopping in front of him as he was standing up.

"You needed cinnamon?" The girl asked, getting directly to the point. Egypt gave two curt nods. Vietnam pulled out a clear bottle of many sticks and handed it to him. Egypt gave her the money to end the exchange. "Why did you want _me_ to get you cinnamon?"

Egypt knew this meant that he should probably open his mouth and say something because he knew he couldn't relate the long story through motions, but he could at least try. His eyes and head moved towards Greece and rested upon the sight of the Mediterranean nation. Vietnam followed his eyes.

"Greece? How did he know about my cinnamon? Only a few people know." Vietnam asked, genuinely curious on who actually recommended her cinnamon. She knew it was good, the best, but no one had ever actually asked her for it other than Austria.

Egypt then took his eyes to Belgium then Spain and stopping upon Austria, his face emotionless the entire time. Vietnam smiled, a small one because she didn't think she looked that good when she smiled and tried to smile as little as possible.

"I'm glad that Austria has shared his secret." Vietnam said. The Egyptian then opened up the box and smelled the sticks of spice. It was truly one of the best smells of cinnamon that he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. There was a small grin on his face, for the spice just brought back every nostalgic memory he had of his mother and the markets and the spice game he had played as a child. This made Vietnam laugh with joy at someone appreciating one of her nation's products, though she couldn't even imagine the memories that he had gotten out of just a stick of cinnamon.

"I see that you like it." She commented after her laughing subsided. He looked up at her from the box with greenish-brown eyes and grin on his face.

"Yes."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This was a request and although the pair isn't really my thing, I did like how this story came out. I'm sorry for it being so short. I'm also sorry if you can't use the URL that I provide._

_Thank you for Reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_URL: __ 25 . me dia . tu mbl r tu m vnngm T r1 r o1_ 1 2 80 . P ng_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else._

Ukraine and Russia had to look back at the scene they had just witnessed to make sure they had really just saw what they had saw. There was _no way _that Belarus was actually not wearing her maid type outfit and actually getting the keys to the car to go somewhere. Belarus _never _left the house unless it was to follow Russia or go to a world meeting. But, there she was, actually in a pretty normal dress, one Ukraine had bought her, and taking the keys and her purse with her.

"Nat, where are you going?" Ukraine asked, slightly concerned. Her sister was an odd one and to see her be like a normal person was quite surreal for her.

"Out." The Belarusian answered curtly. She had tried to leave the house in peace for this whole situation made her feel uncomfortable, but she was willing to try it and she didn't need her siblings to comment on it and make her feel even more uncomfortable. Before she could get out the door her sister put a hand on her shoulder which made her stop and turn around.

"Natalia, where are you going?" The elder sister asked again. Although Belarus was many centuries old, she was still just a teenager, and her elder sister had always been the parental figure to both her and Russia. Natalia mumbled something, embarrassed to say it, both things uncharacteristic of the Belarusian. "What did you say?" Ukraine asked, not understanding her sister's behavior.

"I'm going shopping with Liechtenstein." Belarus admitted, still embarrassed. She knew Russia was still in the room, but she had yet to look at him or hear him speak which made her even more embarrassed. Ukraine looked at her for a second before smiling wide. Belarus and the small nation of Liechtenstein had recently been talking to each other due to being near each other during really long and boring world meetings. The elder sister was just glad her baby sister finally found a friend.

"Alright." The elder sister said before leaving to do what she was doing before Belarus was getting ready to leave. Russia was still looming near the corner of the house.

"Have fun." The Russian man said. He was glad she had made a friend, maybe then she wouldn't be near him quite so often. His sister nodded at him and left the house.

It was a ways to the mall that she was meeting Liechtenstein at, but she liked silence and the car ride was perfect for that. After a while though, she got bored and popped in a few CDs to pass the time. One was traditional Belarusian music that reminded her of the dances that her and her siblings would go to when they were younger. Another was from Liechtenstein and had songs from popular music in Europe; it was very bubblegum and didn't really suit Natalia's taste. The third was from Hungary, another girl that kept talking to Belarus for some reason that she couldn't quite figure out, and it had more easy going music that Belarus quite liked.

When she finally arrived she found Liechtenstein waiting near the entrance to the food court wearing a skirt and a shirt that her brother had bought her. The younger girl waved her over.

"Hello, are you ready to shop?" The younger girl asked. Belarus nodded as they started off towards the shops. "Which one do you think we should start at?"

"That one is a department store, so it should have a lot of clothes." Belarus rationalized. They both walked in and stopped, not knowing where to start. See, that was why they were there, they didn't know where to start. Both girls had been wearing dresses that were not modern day clothes and were getting pretty sick of the way people kept looking at them for wearing such ancient clothing, especially the other girls except Hungary, but also because they had obtain information (via both stealing their older brothers journals) that their older brothers wanted them to dress more normally. Both girls decided they should try and modernize some of their clothing, even though they liked the way they dressed, but the racks of clothing in the department store were starting to overwhelm them.

"Maybe we should start with a store with not so many things in it." Liechtenstein suggested, which Belarus quickly agreed with. They walked down the path of shops and found a group of well-dressed girls that looked to be eighteen going towards a boutique type of place and decided to follow them.

The boutique was dark and sold a lot of accessories to go with their clothing. The front of the store was very modern with the most cutting edge stuff that made Belarus and Liechtenstein look at each other and wonder if they truly wanted to change their style. The back of the store, on the other hand, had clothes that were more old-fashioned, but were still modern. This discovery encouraged the two girls.

They both went to work trying to find clothes, but since they didn't know what to get, they just picked a bunch of stuff out and decided to just try it all on. The first few outfits they tried on were very odd to them and one was a shade of brown that they just couldn't imagine looked good on anything.

Finally, Belarus came out in a light pink vintage shirt and dress combination with yellow stockings. It suited her and she quite liked it. The clothes were originally for an older generation, which anything the nations belonged to, but were also quite fashionable. Liechtenstein agreed that it suited her.

Liechtenstein came out of the dressing room wearing a mint green dress shirt combination that reminded them of something from the fifties or sixties. It was very fashionable.

"What do you think?" Liechtenstein asked, holding up the ends of her dress. There was a silence as the Belarusian scrutinized the young nation's attire.

"Sounds good." Belarus confirmed. This whole shopping trip was hard, but things just got easier as they actually found something to buy. At the end of the day they had bags full of clothes and decided to end the day with some food at the food court.

"I quite liked spending time with you." Liechtenstein admitted to the older girl. Belarus nodded in agreement. "We should do things like this more often."

"We should." Belarus answered, this whole 'friend' thing was kind of nice and she kind of liked it, but only _kind of. _The younger nation smiled. They spent the rest of the day discussing how shocked the rest of the world was going to be when they started to dress in their new clothes.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Two things to explain. One, I don't think Switzerland really cares what Liechtenstein wares, but wants her to be more friendly with the other girl nations so he wrote that in his diary so that she would be more friendly with other nations. Two, Hungary doesn't really care what they ware because she used to dress as a boy and misses that, so she believes that no matter what one wares, they shouldn't be judged for it._

_Thank you for Reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_URL:__ www . zero chan . net 107 8802 # f ull_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hetalia to Facebook to Disney to the Twilight Zone._

_Facebook Event "Disney World" Created by Alfred F. Jones_

_Invited: 203_

_ Since we'll all be in New York for the meeting and Florida isn't too far away, Disney Trip!_

_Going: 173 Not Going: 20 Unsure 0 Waiting for Response 0_

The personification of the United Kingdom, or more specifically England, frowned as his mind farced through the names of nations, trying to figure out which nation hacked into his Facebook account and made him come on this ridiculous trip.

America was an idiot for inviting one hundred and seventy three nations to Disney World all at one. Thirty of them in the span of ten hours, for various reasons (most of them alcohol related) had already been thrown out of the theme park. To make things worse, everyone was making him come on this _ride_.

England was wondering if he should pretend to be sick so he wouldn't have to go on it. He was the bloody _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland _and he couldn't even gather the courage to go one some _stupid_ thrill ride. The blonde nation looked up as his group was ushered into the ride.

Oh God, he admitted: He was scared of the Tower of Terror.

England was in the back of the ride next to _France_ (proof that his luck couldn't get any worse) and Liechtenstein (with Switzerland hovering over her). Many Asian countries were also next to him (calm, cool, collected and ready for the ride to start). In front of him were Italy, Japan and Germany (with Japan giving England a smile as he showed how excited he was).

Next to them were Romano, Spain, and Belgium (Belgium and Spain excited and Romano clenching the side of his seat a little too hard) with the Netherlands sitting with his arms crossed, bored with the world. In front of them was Belarus and Russia( with Russia leaning away from his sister).

Next to them was Canada(holding Kumajiruo) and America (bouncing with so much excitement that Canada was trying to hold him down). On the other side of the aisle was Austria, Hungary, and Prussia (Austria was looking slightly nervous as Prussia and Hungary were excited).

The elevator doors closed them off from the waiting people in line and the room moved them the side and forward through a bit of Twilight Zone music. Suddenly, they stopped and waited.

…and waited…

….and waited…

….and _dropped!_

The whole room dropped a few stories as they screamed their heads off. The room then stopped before being lifted a few stories and being dropped again.

All of a sudden there was a flash from a camera that England barely registered due to being almost passed out. Who ever thought being dropped in an elevator was fun was _crazy_! At least he could say he was doing better than France, who had already passed out.

Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea were having the time of their lives, but were interrupted when China passed out on them. After of drop of concern, they shrugged it off and resumed having fun.

Liechtenstein on the other hand kept worrying over her brother who was trying to stay composed by clenching his hands and his pants. England looked over the other side to find Spain holding both Romano's head (which was completely buried into Spain's shirt) and Belgium's hand to keep them calm and seemed to be enjoying it a little _too _much. The Netherlands was not enjoying anything and was frowning at the Spaniard.

Also he could see Belarus hanging onto the Russian, feigning fright, as Russia was becoming claustrophobic with Belarus being in the same vicinity as him. Canada was actually doing okay, but was still clenching Kumajiruo for support. America was having the time of his life, putting his hands up in the air.

During the third drop, England needed somewhere to put his hands (the ride doesn't have anywhere to hang on to) and decided that Japan's head would do since it was the closest thing to him. The Japanese man wasn't worried in the least, staying calm, and flashing a piece sign with his hands. Obviously he didn't see the freaked out Italian and German who flanked him and were trying to grab him in support.

Austria looked sick and was looking like he was about to through up. Hungary seemed to be enjoying the ride and also enjoying the fact that he could comfort Austria. Prussia, who's main goal on the ride was to comfort Hungary, was being punched by her for trying to get between her and Austria.

The ride finally stopped and everyone shuffled out as fast as they could, carrying some of them who didn't quite make it through the ride conscience. America found England and slapped him on the back, exclaiming how it was such a great ride and how England was now going to thank him for taking him on it. England gave the young nation a glare to frighten most other glares and it made America run to the other side of the group in fear.

The group walked over to the place where pictures from the ride were being sold. They all stared in silence when the picture came onto one of the screens. They all agreed to never buy or speak of the ride or the picture again it was so bad.

That was until America came back without the group noticing a minute later and buying a few of the pictures.

"_Blackmail_…."

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_The number I used for the Facebook group is the 196 actual countries plus a few more (like Prussia and South Italy). This ride is actually really fun! I find it pretty ironic that this picture was requested and I actually went to Disney World yesterday._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

_URL: __2 4 . med ia . t umblr . c o /tu mblr_ m 2 vpiyR umy1 qgv 0cho 1_1 28 0 . j p g (It is also on either the third or second page of Fuck Yeah Hetalia on tumblr)_

It was a nice day to be in Hallstatt, Austria. It was a small quaint town that was peaceful but more importantly: _quiet_. That was why Roderich liked it.

The town was perfect for composing music, which was Roderich's favorite thing to do. It was also what he was famous for. See, Roderich is one of the most well-known composers in the world; known under a pseudonym and with no picture ever released of him, no one knew who he really was. Which is kind of silly due to the fact that he was a household name.

Bottom of FormUsually he would be hauled up in his house for days on end but his Hungarian housekeeper was concerned for his health and forced him out of the house so he could get some fresh air. Unluckily, he also forced the dogs out with him.

Unlike most dogs, Roderich's two dogs were quiet and well behaved. Roderich and his dogs walked around the block and back and sat down on a bench in front of his house. He had tried to go back into his house, but his Hungarian housekeeper had locked the doors.

Roderich sat on the bench, trying to remember his newest composition. He was currently in the middle of what he felt might be his masterpiece and he wanted to go back to composing before he forgot what he was going to write next.

After a few minutes, a tall, blonde German man with a huge backpack came traveling down the road. He must have been a traveler the Austrian thought. Roderich's dogs got excited at the traveler, running up to him, but they were also stopping right at him and politely waiting to be petted.

"Good day." The German man came up to the Austrian and started to pet the dogs. Roderich was pulling the dogs back on their leashes to behave a little more. "It's quite alright, I love dogs. I have three at home." The German was straight and tall, the Austrian wondered if he was in the army at some point. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know if the salt mines are this way?"

Ah, so he _is _a traveler. The famous salt mines of Hallstatt, many travelers come here to look at the salt mines that have been here for thousands of years and has so much history behind it.

"Yes, just right down this road you will see a sign for them." The Austrian answered. The man took a look down the road and nodded.

"Thank you." The German said. He raised a small book that was in his hand. "This guide book is not very good." Roderich tilted his head to read the cover to the book: _Exploring the remains of the Romans_.

"The Romans?" Roderich asked. He wasn't sure why anyone would trust a guide book just for the Romans. The German looked at his book and nodded.

"Ah, yes. I have a fascination with the Romans. They were the best empire with so many different aspects to them. They travelled far and wide and assimilated their beliefs onto others while also adding some of the local's beliefs. So, I took off about six months from work to explore everything to do with the Romans." The German answered. "That is why I want to see the salt mines and Hallstatt. It used to be a Roman trade post and salt was a very much sought out for commodity."

"You took six months off to _explore_?" Roderich asked. Truthfully, he thought it was a silly idea. There was so much more you could do with your life than go traveling, like music.

"Yes." The German said. "I have a lot of leave time from the army stockpiled up and I decided to go traveling."

"Well, I hope you like it here and get a history lesson or two out of staying here." The Austrian said. The German coughed a bit (or was it a laugh?).

"I do like it here and so do the Chinese." The German made another noise that sounded like a cough. "I should get going, thank you." The German man made his way swiftly up the hill and towards the salt mines. The Austrian could see that there was a group of tourists there and the German went to join the group.

The Austrian then got up, still thinking that he should go back to his masterpiece. His Hungarian housekeeper let him back in and he went straight for his music. He sat on the piano and played a small part before and went to play the part that he had thought up of outside.

It sounded wrong to him. It was perfect when he thought of it before he had met the German, but now it sounded different and wrong to him. He thought about it for a second and thought about what the German said about taking beliefs from the local's and putting it together with the Roman's own beliefs.

Quickly he asked his Hungarian housekeeper to turn on the computer and use the internet, since he knew this was the quickest way to research things even if he had _never_ used a computer before. He then spent the night researching.

When his composition got out to the world and was starting to be performed, the world was amazed at Roderich's masterpiece. Critics praised it for being classical but having hints of everything from French to Chinese to Spanish. When asked for his inspiration Roderich only said that it was the Romans.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_*Hallstatt is a really neat place and everything in this story is historically accurate about the town. *Germany really does have three dogs and is shown to be fond of them. *Germany has a thing for the Romans as shown in that strip where Grandpa Rome visits him. *The Chinese have built a replica of the city of Hallstatt in a province in China. Check Wikipedia for more information about this. *As a side note: Roderich only took inspiration from the places that the Romans either took over (Basically all of Europe) or visited (China)._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_URL: ww w .adv ance danim e. /displa yi mage.p hp ?p id=32 942 1&tag = classica l+mus ic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything!_

FUR ELISE

It had been a very rough couple of years for Austria. Ever since France and his Napoleon decided to go to war it has not been well for Austria. Hungary could see the stress getting to him, so Hungary continued to be as strong as she could as she tried to make Austria's life as easy as she could.

As hard as Austria's life was, he could sometimes get his mind out of war and music and actually notice some other things. One thing was how overworked Hungary was. She basically took care of the house, Italy, and him.

Ever since they got the news of the death of the Holy Roman Empire it had been hard on Austria but especially hard on Hungary. She cared for the nation and it would be some time until she fully got over his death. Together they decided to wait to tell Italy and with all the rumors by the staff, it was a miracle that Hungary has been able to keep the secret away from Italy.

Austria could tell that she was very tired, by the way her fair was just a little more frizzy than usual and her eyes seemed to have grown dark circles underneath them.

It wasn't very common knowledge and Hungary didn't know Austria knew, but Austria knew that Hungary adored listening to Austria play his piano. Recently it had been Haydn and Mozart he had been playing and Hungary quite liked that. So he decided that he should compose some music for her.

After sitting at his piano for about two hours he gave up. He couldn't do it. There was no way that he could express all the feelings he wanted her to know in one song.

Then one day Hungary told him of a man who was a composer that was teaching one of her countesses to play the piano. Hungary had heard the man on one of her trips back to her country and praised the man to Austria.

His luck got better when he found out the man lived in Vienna. He quickly sought out the man and went to pay him a visit. Sure, he found the name Ludwig to be a little odd and Beethoven was even odder, but the man could compose some good music.

To get the piece he actually wanted he had to tell the man what he wanted to express. Well, he wasn't good with emotions and the whole two hours he spent with the man seemed like a therapy session, but he got his message across.

A couple of weeks passed and Austria went back to see how his composition was faring. It was very good and Austria quite liked it, but something seemed a little off. So he asked Ludwig if he could play it on the piano. When he did, he felt the music and deviated a little from what was actually written.

He found that Ludwig really loved the changes and they decided the composition was complete. The musician asked what Austria wanted to name it.

"Fur Elise." He answered. Austria wanted people this Beethoven was going to perform for to know it was for Elizabeta, but didn't want it out rightly stated. He went home anxious to play the new music on the piano.

Hungary was cleaning up after dinner when she heard the most beautiful music coming from the music room. She couldn't help herself as she put down what she was doing and walked towards the room and opened the door just slightly. Italy was already near the door, but was keeping silent and a distance from Austria, like always when he heard Austria play the piano.

Austria noticed the door, for that was what he was hoping to happen, and started the composition over so she could hear the whole entire thing. It was evident by the way the Hungarian couldn't keep from being too far from the piano and slowly made her way to it that she loved the piece. Italy watched her go, opting to stay near the door. She could hear the passion that the Austrian was putting into the music, which made it even more of a spectacle.

"Is that a new composition?" Hungary asked Austria after he had finished. The Austrian nodded his head in reply. "By you?"

"No, unfortunately." The Austrian admitted. He was still only looking at the music sheets.

"Then who?" The Hungarian was trying to read some of the music sheets, but as she was only a beginner at playing the piano and the sheets held a puzzle that she could not solve.

"A man named Ludwig Van Beethoven." Hungary turned to Austria in surprise.

"You mean the man who I told you about?" She was surprised with everything going on that he even listened to her talking about him.

"Yes, he lives here in Vienna." He said. "I helped him a little bit."

"Is that where you were today?" The Austrian nodded. "It truly is beautiful, one of the most beautiful pieces of work that I have heard you play. What's its name?" A small smile rested on Austria's lips.

"Fur Elise." Hungary stared at him, a bit of shock on her face before turned towards the music sheets and smiled. The then closed her eyes as she asked Austria to play it again.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I'm sorry for making this so short! Also, I love this song and this picture so I was excited to use them in a story. I am not sure if Beethoven was deaf by this point (I didn't get that far in the Wikipedia article). If you know, tell me! Also, I am still up for requests if you have any._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

_URL: hei chain. Deviantart art/ Hetalia Asian quot Boy quot Band 149361790_

Im Yong So (Yong for short) was walking through the hallway looking so depressed that a raincloud had formed above him and was starting to thunder. It scared a lot of the students that were also in the hallway, but Yong was too unhappy to notice. This wasn't a normal mood for the usually energetic, cheerful Korean, but the news he just got from his financial aid officer was just horrible.

It was then that Yong looked to the right of the hallway and saw an advertisement. Ripping the paper off of the wall and reading it, Yong smiled and cheered right up and started his way merrily towards his dorm.

After finally getting to his dorm he went up the stairs to his room to find the usual crowd of friends already there. There was his dorm mate Li who had the biggest eyebrows that Yong would usually make fun of every chance he got. Also, there was Kiku and Yao who lived across the hall and their friend Mei who lived in the girl's dorm next door.

"I have found the answer to our prayers!" Yong announced, flinging himself onto the bed that held a more timid Kiku.

"Did you find a way to make money?" Kiku asked after steadying himself. All five of them came from families that couldn't help them pay for college and the financial aid from various scholarships were unable to pay the rest. Even though they all worked they still couldn't keep themselves from drowning in loans. Yong smiled and held up a poster. Yao snatched it from Yong's hand and the other three leaned over him to read it.

"A boy band?" Li asked. "How stupid can you get?"

"No! Look at the prize money, 20,000!" Yong exclaimed.

"Two problems." Li said.

"Mei is not a boy and we all don't play instruments." Kiku reminded Li.

"That is true, but I am Korean, so this band should be amazing!" Li said, making everyone deadpan. "Anyways, it doesn't start until three months, so all we have to do is be able to play instruments for three songs, easy!"

"What about me not being a boy?" Mei asked. "You need five members to complete."

"We'll dress you up as one and lie."

"We do need the money…" Kiku agreed.

"Are you serious Kiku? This is the most stupid thing I ever heard!" Yao exclaimed. Kiku pointed out that they really did need the money, so they agreed, no matter _how_ stupid it was.

It was the beginning of summer term, so they all worked and went to school, but decided that they had to learn to play instruments. All of them being computer savy, they found programs on the internet that taught them the basics of playing some instruments.

It was decided that Kiku would play the keyboard after he revealed that he took piano lessons for a year when he was a child. Yong just _had _to play drums as Taiwan found the guitar to be fun. Li, who still thought this was stupid and didn't really feel like exerting a lot of energy, decided on the bass. They held a singing contest with just them five and found out that China was actually a really good singer, so he got the role of the lead vocalist.

With only three weeks to the show they started on choreography. Mei put it together since she took dance for ten years. Their first rehearsal was nothing short of a disaster. None of them could dance except Mei, so they started to pour hours each day into practicing. It got better eventually.

Mei also came up with the fact that they all needed to look cool and have outfits and stuff. She turned to Li, who was very into fashion even if he claimed he wasn't. Li sighed, and then he started to put the outfits together to make them at least look like a band other than just a bunch of college kids. He decided that they all needed to also get a haircut.

Yao was about to pitch a fit when he heard that they might cut off all of his hair. The hair stylist got so fed up that she just gave them all edgier versions of the hair cut they already had, except for Mei. Mei decided that she would just put her hair up and into a hat before the show.

The day of the show arrived quicker than they all could have imagined. Right before they were going to leave, they started to doubt everything they had put into it. They all looked great, but was it enough? Was their music good enough? Could they win?

"We can do this!" Yong exclaimed, trying to lift their spirits. The rest of the group nodded while some gave him a smile.

When they arrived to the show's venue they found out that they had to pose for an almost pretend red carpet. They all looked at each other and Yong looked at all of them and smirked. "Oh, we got this!" The photographers snapped their cameras away, getting really good shots of the newest band to show up. One of them looked a little girly, but it was a _boy band _competition. Even if he did look girly, he did have a beard.

The five of them waited backstage for their turn. The first six bands to go were pretty much amazing and it made them all very nervous. Then, it was their turn.

They faced the crowd in silence. It was a sea of hundreds of people and the judges up front. The lights were blinding and the silence of the crowd was becoming unnerving.

"We are Five Directions." Yao said, not sure what to say and then they started to play their first song. They finished as the crowd erupted into applause. They all looked at each other, knowing that they were doing great. Yao smiled, for the first time since the whole plan was put into action, and told the crowd what their next song was.

The crowd loved them and the thrill of being on stage was a kind of high for all five band members. They didn't want it to stop, but it did and they only had to wait through one more band before the results were announced.

The last band happened to be a band that was pretty famous in their area. The five of them were pretty confident when they got off the stage, but this band was pretty good and they all got nervous again.

All eight bands were called out onto the stage. One by one they were called to receive their prize. It was down to the last two spots and amazingly Five Directions was still in it.

"And the winner is.." The announcer started to open the envelope. You could hear a pen drop from the anticipation and tension in the room. All of the band members held their breaths. "Five Directions, congratulations!"

They all stood in shock before excited reacting by hugging each other and jumping up and down. The other bands cleared off the stage and the coordinator from some big record label came up to give them the check.

"You know, even though one of you is a girl, we're just going to let that slide." The coordinator whispered to them.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This was a request and I must say that I really like the pic. I do not really know the Asian countries, sorry!, so if anything is wrong with them, like if they are OOC or anything please tell me. Also, being Korean doesn't make you musically talent, I put that in there due to the popularity of K-pop._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

_URL: www. Zero chan 1173030_

"Yao's people really do make good food." Italy said, finishing his current plate of food. "Even his noodles are good, ve~."

Germany nodded in agreement. It wasn't fancy food like Italy's and France's, but more down to earth and hearty like his own country's food.

"Brother can make good food." Japan thought of China and when he lived with him. The waiter brought the checks and fortune cookies. After the three of them paid, they started to open their cookies.

"Read it aloud!" Italy exclaimed at Japan who was waking a long time to read the fortune from within the cookie.

"_You are free to invent your own life_." Japan read. "I find it to be very good advice." Italy and Japan then turned their heads to Germany.

"_Great things come from hard work._" Germany put the little strip of paper in front of Italy. "You could use this."

"My turn." Italy ignored the paper Germany gave him. "_Take some time to walk in another person's shoes._ Okay!" The Italian slipped out of his shoes and offered them to his friends.

"No, you idiot." Germany said, exasperated while he pinched the bridge of his nose. Italy looked confused for a second before hesitantly putting his shoes back onto his feet.

"It means that you should see something from another person's perspective." Japan told him. Italy listened and smiled.

"Okay." The Italian said, though it was clear through the way that he smiled that he didn't understand a word that Japan had said.

"We should get back to the meeting." Germany said as they left the restaurant.

The next morning came with the shock of ice cold water being poured onto Japan. He woke up quickly, drenched in water, and sat up to see Prussia grinning at him with a bucket over his head.

"Morning West. Kesesesesesesese~" Prussia laughed one of the most weirdest laughs Japan had ever heard and it left Japan speechless for a second. "I'm never up before you!"

Wait! Why was Prussia in his room? Did Prussia just call him West? Only Germany was called West.

"Meeting in ten." Prussia said, leaving the hotel room. It took Japan a second to recover from shock and look around to see that he wasn't in his own one-person room, but one with two beds.

Japan went to stand up when he noticed his legs were a lot more bulkier than before. He was also only wearing boxers and not his usual night clothes. For decency he dried his hair and face off, which definitely felt different, and put on a jacket, shirt, and pants. He went over to the mirror.

"Germany?" Japan questioned disbelieving, reaching up to touch his/Germany's face.

Germany's internal clock woke him up at an early time each day. Today was no different as he woke up. This time, though, there was warmth coming from the right side of his body. He turned to look to see an Italian curled up next to him.

Usually this would bother someone, but Germany was used to finding Italy curled up next to him. Germany looked to see how he could get up without disturbing Italy when he noticed something very odd.

"Romano?" Germany questioned the sleeping form. The Italian form moved around a bit.

"Shut up, Feli. It's too fucking early to wake up yet." Romano curled back into himself to go back to sleep. Germany wasn't Italy, maybe Romano thought he was Italy.

"Romano, I-"

"What!" Romano shot up from the bed, face red with anger and stared at him. "Go back to bed!" The angry Italian pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

This was weird… Romano looked straight at Germany and thought he was Italy. Odd… Germany went to get up when he noticed that he had a shirt on. He didn't sleep with a shirt on usually. He got up and noticed he was shorter. Two steps towards the mirror told him something he didn't want to happen to him in a million years.

Germany put some of Italy's clothes on, not daring to change the pants. He had seen Italy brush his hair enough times that he could do it himself. Germany looked at the curl and sighed. He went to go brush it, because it always annoyed him, and… Oh!... That's why Italy didn't want his curl touched…

Romano finally got up, cursing at how Italy had woken him up. Germany apologized, trying to stay in character so Romano wouldn't notice anything strange. It failed, but Romano didn't give it attention since it was so early in the morning.

He quietly slipped into the hallway and went towards his own hotel room. There he saw Prussia coming out. Germany, not wanting to be seen, fled into a nearby closet. After his brother passed he knocked on the door and was greeted with himself. His body actually looked like he had gotten ready that morning.

"Italy! I am not sure this is a good time right now." Germany listened and recognized the formal speech anywhere.

''Japan, it is Germany." Germany said. Japan smiled, making Germany's body look really weird.

"Well, at least it wasn't just me." Japan said. "We need to find Italy and figure out what happened." The German agreed and they walked to Japan's room. Japan's body was coming out of the room.

"Hey guys!" Italy greeted, hugging the two other nations. Japan stared in horror as he realized that Italy had taken a shower in his own body. He went to go say something when Germany put his hand out and shook his head no in a serious fashion, in Italy's body, mind you.

"We need to get our bodies back." Germany stated. "What did we all do yesterday that would have made us change bodies?"

"We went to a Chinese buffet." Japan said.

"I got that weird fortune I didn't understand." Italy remembered. The other two looked at him. Germany started his way towards the exit of the hotel.

"What about the UN meeting?" Japan asked.

"It's not like we get anything done there anyways." Germany said, still walking towards the exit. Japan and Italy went along. They arrived at the restaurant and ate again. They got their fortunes and opened them up again.

"_If the pair of shoes you are walking in are not working, use another pair._" Germany said. The other two looked up and said that they got the same thing.

They walked back to the hotel, agreeing not to tell anyone about them switching bodies. Germany and Japan made Italy promise that Italy would stay in Japan's room until the next day so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Japan decided the best course of action would be to read a book until the end of the day and then sleep before Prussia would come in through the door.

Germany found out that the hotel room that Italys had actually had two beds but Italy usually ended up sleeping in Romano's bed because he was scared. He decided to watch TV and then go to sleep before Romano arrived. It seemed characteristic of what the actually Italy would do.

The next morning arrived and Italy was woken up with a cold bath of ice water and Prussia smirking on the side of the bed, holding a bucket. "Didn't think you'd sleep in twice, West. Kesesesesesesesese~"

Prussia informed the Italian that the meeting was going to start in ten minutes and left the room. Italy was slow and kind of stupid and he couldn't always remember the most simple of things, but he was smart enough to figure out that he was in Germany's body.

With that in mind, he took a shower and had fun trying to do Germany's hair and pick out Germany's clothing. It was like playing pretend!

Japan woke up and felt equally as naked as the day before. He hoped he wasn't Germany anymore, but this time he wasn't woken up by cold water, he just woke up. There was heat coming from his side and he put his hand there to remove the extra blankets producing the heat. He froze when he touched a body.

With a small startling scream, he flung his body towards the edge of the bed away from the bed. Wait, was that Romano? Japan looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was now Italy. He sighed as the Italian stirred.

"Don't scream, idiot fratello!" Romano got up and turned to him. "You didn't go into my bed last night like you usually do." The Italian looked away for a minute as his face took a pink flush to its features. "I _knew_ you would be scared…"

The Japanese man had never seen the other anything but angry, so he did something very uncharacteristic. He smiled and thanked Romano by hugging him. Quickly he then put on some clothes and left the room in embarrassment.

He met Italy (who was in Germany's body) and Germany (who was in Japan's body and luckily didn't take a shower in Japan's body) in the hallway. They decided that the Chinese restaurant was the best place to go, skipping the meeting yet again.

They entered the restaurant while Germany frowned at the sign that claimed that the restaurant had the best food in New York. Again they ate and got the fortune cookies.

"_It's nice to be in someone else's shoes, but there is nothing like walking in your own shoes_." The three of them read.

"Nice?" Germany said, frowning at the word. "More like hell."

"At least we will be in our own bodies again." Japan said, thanking his lucky stars for that.

The three of them decided to go back to the hotel and stay out of everyone's way and sleep so that no one would question them.

The next morning, Germany woke up and turned the left to see his brother still sleeping. After thanking whoever that he was back in his body, he went to go fill a bucket with ice water. Japan and Italy both had woken up with ice water on their heads, something only Prussia did when Germany slept in, which was never. Prussia hollered when he got soaked as the German smiled.

Right before the meeting Germany, Italy, and Japan met back up in front of the meeting room. They had finally got back into their own bodies. Also they were happy to find out that a bunch of nations had actually not attended the meeting in the last two days, so they wouldn't have to get caught back up with work.

Down the hall, Spain, France, and Prussia laughed as the saw Germany, Italy, and Japan talk.

"That was hilarious." Prussia laughed.

"I'm so glad that we got Angleterre to curse them." France said.

"And they thought it was Chinese food!" Antonio added.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and this picture. This was a request and I hope I did it justice._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

_URL: _ ww w. fanpop spots/hetalia- north-italy/im ages/ 26345463 /titl e/it alys-guns-n-roses-p hoto

He didn't want to do this.

Those _Allies_, or so they were called, were making him do this. This wasn't his choice. He wished that he could tell Germany, Romano, and Japan that. If he could, he would, in any way possible. But, right now, he couldn't. All because the Allies were putting a gun to his head and telling him to do this.

Romano will understand after everything is said and done. Even if the Allies told him what Italy did, he would only pretend to believe it until Italy told him his side of the story. They were great brothers like that.

Unlike Italy, though, Romano wasn't changed by the Allies. He was still probably hiding in some back alley leading an army to ambush the Allies. He could, he was always better than Italy at that.

If they found Romano, they would probably kill him. If they did, a huge portion of Italy's population would die. Soldiers and civilians alike. The blood shed from their deaths would bring Romano back to life. No country wanted that to happen.

That is why Italy had to do this. They would kill him and he couldn't let his people suffer any more than they already had. He couldn't bear it if only innocents were killed.

Italy was in his uniform still, his frayed edged, mud filled, blood ridden uniform. He had tried to wash it in the rain, there was no soap or actual bodies of water around except blood, but it was almost hopeless. The soldiers surrounding him all looked at him with their clean cut, crisp uniforms, judging him.

This Berlin was different since the last time Italy saw it. Last time it was bright and grand. Now it was dark and grey and rainy. It was downright depressing.

Italy walked up the stairs to the entrance to the headquarters. Clean cut soldiers were about to stop him for two reasons. The first was that he was about to enter the most protected building in Germany. The second was that he was trying to go in with a bouquet of flowers, roses to be precise.

Italy flashed a badge at the soldiers. The badge signified such a high-up official that the soldiers snapped back into place, flanking the doors and saluting Italy.

There were soldiers everywhere, but Italy knew the way up the stairs and towards the main room. Many walked towards him, the bright roses being quite suspicious, but Italy used the badge to get out of any real trouble.

The main room was a huge room that was the size of a small warehouse. It was filled with officers surrounding a map, talking and screaming at each other. Germany's boss was in the epicenter of it, trying to regain order. The Italian searched the edges of the room to find Germany.

Last time he was here, all the nations of the Axis powers were in this main room, standing proud and strong. Now, Japan was in a plane in the east, Hungary a nurse in her country, Romano in Rome, Austria in Vienna, and Prussia on the Russian front. Now, it was just him and Germany.

Germany stood near the emergency escape with the most tired eyes that Italy had ever seen. The war was draining on him and it was really starting to show.

"Italy." Germany said after Italy bounced towards him. "I didn't know that you were even in Berlin." Italy wasn't supposed to be there, he was in Florence before the Allies got to him. Italy tried to think of an excuse.

"One of my leaders needed to come to Berlin." Italy made up. He gave the biggest smile he could muster. "I also just wanted to see you!"

"The flowers?" Germany asked. Some of the soldiers in the room had looked to Italy in surprise that there were flowers, but they were soon distracted by the screaming going on. It was starting to escalate more and more as time went by.

"Oh, do you like them? I love them!" The Italian gave the most chipper expression. Inside he was a mess. He didn't want to do this.

This was Germany, _Germany_. The one that had helped him all these years, his friend, his ally. It was horrible that he even had to do this and to _Germany _of all people. Why couldn't it have been Japan or Romano? He loved Romano, but he would get over it. Japan would probably find it in his heart to forgive him, too.

But this was _Germany_. Italy didn't know if he would forgive him.

"They're for you." The Italian held the bouquet out to Germany with his left hand. With his right hand he reached into the back band of his pants and pulled out an object. Germany looked shocked to get the flowers, but this was Italy and this is what Italy did, crazy things.

Germany took the flowers as the background screaming took on a whole new level of volume. It was deafening, perfect. The German took time to look at the bouquet.

Italy took the object from behind back with his right hand and pointed it at Germany.

Germany his _friend…_

Germany his _ally…_

Germany, the one that looked so much like _him…_

_ Bang!_

The room went silent as Germany fell backwards and hit the floor, a bullet lodged into his forehead. It was then that the room went frantic as to see where the gunshot came from.

Italy quickly dropped the gun, knowing he couldn't let himself be killed. Through the confusion he got to the emergency exit and ran down the steps and out of the building. Then, he ran. Ran, like he had never had before.

He hoped the Allies were proud of what they just made him do.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This takes place in WW2 where Italy is the part of Italy that sides with the Allies and Romano as the one that sides with the Axis after the Allied invasion of Italy. I personally love this picture and it was one of the first that I saw when I started getting into the Hetalia fandom._

_Ayumi Kudou: I would love to do a ChinaLiech sequel! However, I can't seem to get the picture from the URL you sent!_

_Also, I plan to continue this story for as many chapters as I can before I leave to go to school._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I especially don't own The Tempest (since Shakespeare died kind of a long time ago)_

_URL: www . pixiv member _ ill ust. php? mode = medium& ill ust _id = 112 39195_

Every single person Alfred had talked to told him to do his laundry at an odd time so that the laundry room wouldn't be crowded. If it was, then apparently several things could go wrong.

People could steal your clothes, move your clothes, stalk the machines your clothes are in, watch very creepily at your clothes, drop your clothes on the floor, or even a combination of that by stalking your machine, turning your machine off, dropping some of your clothes on the floor so that they can use your machine and somehow end up with some of your clothing by not cleaning out the machine properly. These were all things Alfred, and everyone, wanted to avoid.

Alfred had not done his laundry in six weeks. Now that he was thousands of miles away from his home and family, he had kept doing laundry at the bottom of his list since he had come to college.

He was going to keep not doing his laundry, but he had worn every single one of his shirts twice and he wasn't sure he wanted to know how many times he wore his jeans. Also, the main reason was that his roommate had come home drunk and threw up on his sheets. So, he decided to pack up his laundry and a textbook and head towards the laundry room.

The dorm he was staying at had a laundry room in the basement, the only thing down there. Quietly he went down the stairs and slowed his movement. It was dark with flickering lights and cramped with machines. All in all, it was really creepy at night.

The thing that made Alfred stop was the fact that this was like a scene from a horror movie he had seen. Alfred was scared of horror films, but it didn't keep him from watching it.

Using a few machines he started on all his loads of laundry, due to being the only one there. There were still a few more machines still not being used. He sat down to wait, reading the textbook he brought. Supposedly his teacher wanted the class to read to chapter seventeen, he hadn't gone to some of classes and had slacked off so he was only at chapter twelve.

Another student started to descend the stairs. This was Arthur, a student who did his laundry every Wednesday at two in the morning. There was never anyone there and he could enjoy some silence away from his horrible French roommate.

When he heard machines, he was surprised. With a quick look around he found a blonde haired student he was sure he had Calculus II with. As Arthur didn't care about most other students, he couldn't remember the others name.

Alfred looked up when he heard another person start their own machines. After a second, he remembered the student as Arthur, a British kid from his Calculus II class. Unlike Arthur, Alfred was a people's person and remembered everyone he saw by face and name.

"Hey, Arthur." Alfred greeted warmly. "I thought I would only be here at this time of night!"

_Oh shit!_ The guy remembered his name. Arthur couldn't even remember when the guy sat in class, he was so focused on the class. Not only that, the guy was _loud_. Arthur made a gesture of agreement as he sat across from Alfred.

"Everyone I talk to say to come at an odd time." Alfred said, trying to break the silence that Arthur welcomed. Arthur nodded, again in agreement, wishing that the guy would shut up and leave him in peace. He then took a book out of his bag and started to read _The Tempest_ for the fifth time.

After some silence, which Arthur was thankful for, there was a big, loud squeak followed by the room shaking a bit. Alfred tensed up. All he could think of was those scary stories that he made himself sit through on the TV late at night.

"Arthur… What was that?" Arthur looked up in surprise at the fear in the American's voice. It was obvious that the guy was scared, no matter how much the guy was trying to mask the fear. It made the Briton laugh.

"It is probably the hot water heater. Somebody is probably taking a shower." Arthur said as he went back to reading. It happened again, except this time the lights flickered. The washing machine buzzer sounded, making Alfred drop his book.

Arthur went and grabbed the book, looking at it. _Alfred F Jones _was written in atrocious handwriting in the front cover. It sounded familiar, so Arthur thought it could be the guy's name. He returned it to its owner.

"There is no reason to be scared." Arthur said, noticing that Alfred was shaking. Alfred gave him a smile.

"Yeah, there isn't." Alfred agreed, feeling better that Arthur was there so he wasn't in the dark room alone. Arthur was content on reading so Alfred read as well. Because Arthur did his laundry each week, he was leaving as Alfred was folding the last of his clothes.

"I'm here at two every Wednesday morning, if you need to be here with someone, Alfred." Arthur said, leaving up the stairs with his belongings. Alfred smiled, fully intending to take up the Englishman on his offer.

_Concerns? Comments? Compliments?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This was written very fast and may be messy, but I just love this picture and I had to do a story when I saw it. Also, I just like UKUS._

_Ayumi Kudo: Since I can't use your URL, since I can't find your picture, I've been looking for one to write a sequel. It should be the next chapter._

_Thank you so much for Reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

_URL: __ w ww .p ixi v mem ber _il lust. php? mod e=ma nga& il lust _id =19 06 2997_

_Please note that this chapter is a sequel to chapter 2._

I understand that China in the pic maybe portraying a girl, but I'm just kind of overlooking that in this story. This is a sequel to chapter 2.

The amount of changes in Lily's life over the past month was quite a dizzying number. First she had moved from her small city on the west coast to a huge one on the east coast. Boston was a sprawl of city and suburbs while here small town had two stop lights, if you consider one of the lights only blinking red all the time, indicating to slow down, a light.

At first it wasn't bad at all. She had previously visited San Francisco with her brother, so she had at least _seen_ a big city before. Her brother, Vash, had flown all the way to Boston with her so that she could at least find her campus and dorm. Unlike many others, she had never actually been on the campus before and it honestly scared her a little. She found the city easy to navigate soon enough in a couple of weeks of exploring.

Her brother left after a week of breathing down her neck and even having the nerve of trying to escort her through her first class. It didn't end up well as Lily just wanted him to go away.

During her first month she had met an unbelievable amount of friends and was having a great time. Her classes were challenging, but nothing she couldn't keep up with. Her roommate turned out to be a weird girl that had an aura of ice around her until she finally warmed up to Lily after they found out that they had having older brothers and dressing in a similar old time fashion in common.

It was homecoming week and during her intro to Psychology class her friend who also had that class came to talk to her. Her friend, Elizabeta, was a Hungarian girl who was a year older than her. She always wore the most stylish clothing and quite liked the vintage look that Lily had.

"Okay, so I just got invites from some upperclassmen to the Cultural Ball tonight!" Elizabeta exclaimed as her and Lily squealed quietly because they were in a public place. The Cultural Ball was the most exclusive party of the year at their school where people dress up with clothing from their heritage. It was a _huge_ deal to be invited.

The two girls were very excited as Elizabeta had scored three tickets for her, Lily, and Lily's roommate, Natalia. Elizabeta and Lily decided to skip their last class and force Natalia to find outfits for them to wear. Fortunately, Halloween stores were starting to pop up, which would make their finds a lot easier.

Natalia, a Belarusian, brought her native dress with her from her home in New York. Her family was proud of their heritage and made sure Natalia always had a traditional Belarusian dress. Also, she didn't have many clothes to begin with so she brought them all to college.

It wasn't hard for Lily to find a dress. It was a Halloween costume for Swiss milkmaids and Lily had a few accessories that would work with it. Her family was from Switzerland, but her father was from a small country of Liechtenstein and he was very proud of his homeland. Elizabeta, being very creative, found two costumes that weren't traditional Hungarian clothes at all, but could be cut in half to make the perfect outfit.

They then went their separate ways to get ready for the ball. Natalia and Lily went back to their room and Lily started to get ready immediately. This made her receive a look from Natalia that went something along the lines of 'we-have-three-hours-still'. Lily then explained to Natalia, who had never really had girlfriends before, that girls usually took a long time to get ready. Natalia still didn't really get it.

After a shower, Lily got into her dress and now only had thirty minutes to get ready. Natalia decided to finally start getting ready, as she had no idea how it took Lily two and a half hours to do her hair that she only brushed and braided in the back, put a dress on, and shower. With the time dwindling down, Lily went to go pick out a few accessories to go with it.

To accompany her brown corset, which had a white long sleeved shirt under it, she tied a brown bow with ribbon around her neck. Her usual ribbon was still in her hair as well. She then tied a yellow belt with a red print on it around her waist to separate the brown corset from the blue and white skirt. Finally done with that she proceeded to put make-up and perfume on.

She reached for her small purse when her hand grazed an object on her desk. It was a piece of jade from a vendor she met in San Francisco named Yao from Chinatown. He had been very sweet and had given her his number. She had every intention of calling him when her brother had discovered the piece of paper and torn it up so it was unreadable and threw it in the brook by their house. She didn't speak to him for three days afterwards.

Oh well, she guess she would never be able to see him again.

At ten at night, Natalia, Lily, and Elizabeta stood outside the secretive Cultural Ball, thrown by a combination of the top three sororities on campus. They looked great and were trying to stay calm as Elizabeta flashed the invites to the person checking tickets. There was a group of students who were denied access outside and were quite mad that they weren't invited. Together, they walked inside the room.

It was a larger than life ball room, set with the most ornate decorations that they had ever seen. The walls, ceilings, and furniture were magical as they were decorated with things from all different types of cultures. It was obvious that the sororities had spent a lot of money on them. There were hundreds of different flowers over a lot of the tables and a bar near that. The dance floor was filled with hundreds of students. Some were doing more modern dancing as well as some doing more traditional types of dancing. It left the girls in awe.

Immediately after claiming a table and putting their stuff and shoes down at the table, Elizabeta dragged them to the dance floor. Natalia, not one to dance, went to get something to drink. Hopefully, it would loosen her up and the other two could get her to dance and have some fun.

Lily and Elizabeta booked it to the dance floor. Elizabeta opted for the more modern dancing as Lily was content with the old fashioned dancing. Lily easily found her first two dance partners. Her first dance partner was a young energetic Korean boy that she danced an upbeat number with. The Latvian who was her next dance partner was very shy and danced a slower song with her, messing up quite a bit and blushing whenever he did.

The Latvian boy left very quickly after the dance, leaving Lily alone as the next song began. It was a slow song and she was about to step off of the dance floor when a hand grabbed her suddenly and twirled her gently into a dancing position with a mysterious boy.

Or was it really a mysterious boy? It couldn't be because this boy was definitely someone she had seen before. It was that Chinese boy from San Francisco! Why was he here and dancing so perfectly to this song with her?

Well, she didn't mind the dancing perfectly part. He was actually really good at the dance and she was doing pretty well, too. He was smiling at her, dressed in a traditional Chinese outfit of orange and his hair, which was a ponytail last time he had seen her, was covered by a small hat on the top of his head. Other than that he was dressed differently, nothing had changed, even him towering over her.

"You look beautiful tonight, aru." He said as they did a turn towards the right. She was speechless, still trying to figure out why he was there and what to say. She decided to smile.

"And you look very handsome." It came to her realization that he had given her his number. "Oh, my brother threw out your number, so I couldn't call you!" Lily tried to explain a little frantically.

"It's alright, Lily." The smile on his face hadn't left his features. "I knew I would see you here in the fall."

"I told you what school I was going to, but you only told me you were going to a school on the east coast." She thought for a second. "Why didn't you tell me you were going here?" Lily lightly accused. There was another turn to the right.

"I wanted to surprise you, aru." The song came to a close as the two of them stopped dancing, but were still looking at each other in the eyes. The Chinese man fiddled with a string on his hat and took it off. He leaned forward so that his face was next to her ear as her face started to feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Until we meet again." He whispered, slipping something into her hand. In the next second a joyful song started to play and he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Lily tried to follow Yao, but it was too late. After a second, noticing she was in the way of others dancing, quickly made her way to the table that Natalia was at. Elizabeta was there too, taking a break from dancing.

"Saw you dancing with some Chinese boy." Elizabeta said. There was a smirk forming on her face. "He kept smiling at you, must really like you."

Lily wasn't really listening to the light teasing as he looked at the object that Yao gave her. It was another piece of jade in the form of a bead that was on a string. Inside the space of the bead was a small folded up piece of paper.

With enthusiasm she opened it to find his number on it again with the message '_Try not to lose this one.'_

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I love this picture! I know in the picture that China might be portraying a girl, but I kind of ignored that in the story._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

_ URL: __ www. Pixi v m em ber_ il lu st.p hp? Mo de =m e diu m&i ll ust _id =8 542 763_

The stress of helping to run a nation is deadly high. Especially when on the road all of the time. Even more so when traveling back from war.

Italy ran, holding his dress up so that he wouldn't trip over it and all revealing the shorts he wore underneath, trying to rush to the door as fast as his little legs would take him. His footsteps made small pitter-patters across the marble hall ways.

He had been waiting on the roof, because he _knew_ Holy Roman Empire was coming home one of the next three days. Neglecting his chores, he opted to go watch out from the roof. He'd be the first to see the army marching their way home since Austria's house was situated on the hill right outside the inner city.

The big brown wooden doors to the entrance of Austria's house were closed and heavy. Italy pushed against the left door with all his might, little legs not stopping for anything. The door finally moved as it fanned out into a nice arch.

There were a few steps down and then a straight graveled out road towards the inner of the city. The Italian could see most of the army stopping off the straight road towards the city.

A few men and a young boy dressed in black kept coming towards the house. Italy waited, wanting nothing more than to run and hug the boy and never let go, but he didn't want to do that in front of his boss and army.

As they walked up he greeted them with a smile. Holy Roman Empire trailed towards the back and stopped in front of Italy. His clothes were in rags with dried blood caked on the bottom and his face was smeared with dirt on his cheeks and near his hairline. Never less, he gave Italy a tired smile and Italy returned it with a bone crushing hug as soon as he saw that the others had already entered the house.

It wasn't long until Holy Roman Empire had to return to work and Italy had to return to cleaning. Even though Holy Rome had just returned home, he ate and had to go over war plans in the study with Austria, his boss, and his army.

It was late in the evening and almost everyone had retired to bed, but Holy Rome. Italy was growing concern for the hat wearing nation and decided to express his concerns to him. There was a creak as he opened the library doors.

The sight of Holy Roman Empire asleep in a way too big chair for him, surrounded by the thick books made Italy smiled. Since he had just got back from war, Italy didn't want to disturb his precious sleep.

Italy climbed on top of a few of the biggest books and leaned over the arm rest. Then, he gave a small kiss to Holy Roman Empire's cheek before whispering goodnight to him in Italian. After getting down from the books, Italy left the library, blowing out the candles, but placing one near the other boy, to go to bed.

Holy Roman Empire smiled a bit and held a hand to his cheek, turning a bright red.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I'm so sorry for this being so short! I'm starting to get overwhelmed with going to college and I will have to end this story soon._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

_URL:_ _ da ta. Whi cdn image s/1 3457 723 /7 1550 6_ th umb. J pg_

England rubbed his face with his hands in exhaustion. He was a country goddamn it! Couldn't anyone else do this stupid paperwork? From the contents of the letter that was a clear and loud: no.

If it wasn't bad enough that he had just sailed three months from England to the American colonies, now he had to do more paper work than he ever thought that he would ever have to do. Sighing, he took the papers and walked to his and America's house and put the papers on his desk.

It was times like these he wished that he could go back to being a pirate like he did through out most of the 1500s. Those were the days…. No paper work, just sailing the rough seas with only the stars at night to guide you. Taking what you want, when you want and drinking like there was no tomorrow, which for sometimes Arthur there really wasn't because he would sleep for days after drinking and never actually see the next day.

"Arthur!" Came a young boy's voice. Quickly running into the room was a very young America, almost tripping over the edge of the carpet in excitement. He quickly caught himself, rebounding with a bounce towards the desk that England was sitting at. He slowed down when he noticed the huge pile of papers on England's desk and disappointment spread across his face. "Do you still have paper work to do?"

England sighed, not really wanting to tell the small American boy that he couldn't spend time with him just yet. He wanted to, he really did which was one of the big reasons he suffered through the huge not so pirate-ship like boat, but paperwork always came first. It was a shame, he barely had spent time with the boy and he was leaving in only a few weeks. "Unfortunately, I do."

"Oh…When will you be done?" America _loathed _England's paperwork. His caretaker didn't spend a lot of time with him as it was because he was always so far away, but now England was _here _and he _still _couldn't spend time with the young boy. There was so much America had discovered and wanted to tell the Englishman.

"Soon, I promise." England didn't really know when he would be done, but it had to be soon because his head really couldn't take all the papers that bored him to tears. "Why don't you look at that atlas I gave you?" America nodded.

An atlas isn't what you give a young boy usually for a present after being away so long, but Alfred loved it. The American was always asking England about the other places that he had visited and places like China and Africa which held exotic qualities to them. Recently England had gotten a more detailed atlas after an expedition. Now, the map had countries more proportional in size to other countries like the Americas and Australia.

As England worked, the young boy looked at the atlas and was fascinated, but stood up only five minutes later, only to bring paper and writing utensils with him on the floor near England. Slowly and carefully, America traced all of the continents and countries and busied himself with it. England looked over his shoulder when America was tracing Great Britain and smiled.

It was about an hour later when England decided that he could procrastinate and do the paperwork tomorrow. He still had a lot to do, but the sun was going down, leaving a sky of orange, red, purples, and yellows in the sky. The last thing he wanted to be doing at the moment was sitting at that desk and thinking hard about shipping and military assignments. Stretching his legs and arms, he got up and America's head turned to him in attention.

England sat down on the ground next to the young boy and grabbed a piece of paper, and some of the coloring utensils. He started on drawing some food that he had the night before, not knowing what to draw. He didn't have great drawing skills, but he was pretty okay.

America, on the other hand, had the drawing skills of a child, because he was one and was fast and quick with his drawings. His flowers and people were distorted and horrible, but England praised them all the same. He even praised the boy when he drew a horrid representation of England and himself with huge heads and surrounded with stars.

As England decided to draw a rabbit and then a fairy, America drew the Union Jack. After that America drew a more unique design with red and white stripes horizontal stripes, except with a blue box in the upper left corner and white stars in the box. It was surprisingly good for a child.

"What are you drawing?" England asked, never seen such a design before.

"I don't know, it was in a dream I had once." America answered, not looking at England. Whatever it was, England figured it was only some geometrical mess and let the boy end his picture as he pulled out a book to read.

The young American was going to draw a picture but soon felt sleepy and fell asleep. The Englishman smiled, gathered up the young boy, and put him to bed. It had been a good day.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I am so sorry this is late so much has been happening! As of now I am marking this story as complete. I truly love some of the chapters I have written, I hope you all do to. If anyone has a request for me, no matter how old this fic is, send me a PM or review and I will try and get the chapter out as soon as possible._

_Thank you for Reading!_


End file.
